Royal Secrets
'''Royal Secrets '''is the twelfth chapter of Season 1 and the twelfth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 20, 2018 and finished on January 26, 2018. Plot Jocelyn has fled to the music room, knowing she’s never seen any of her friends there at any point. Proto, having managed to escape, is now looking for Jocelyn, eventually finding her. Proto confronts Jocelyn about being the crown princess, which she doesn’t deny. Jocelyn reveals she’s kept it a secret as she fears she will be treated differently because of her title. Proto changes the subject to why Jocelyn is at Lorecraft Academy. which Jocelyn states her parents are fully aware and supportive of it. It is by their order that the teachers refer to Jocelyn by her first name, as to keep her identity hidden. Jocelyn worries about Sergel knowing, as he’s been referring to Jocelyn by royal terms, though Proto dismisses it as Sergel trying to seduce a girl. Feeling guilty about probably having made Sara sad, Jocelyn asks Proto to support her telling the others, which he is happy to do. The two exit the room, and make their way to Sara, Natalie, and Jocelyn’s room. Proto enters the room first, bringing in his “present”, Jocelyn. She attempts to reveal the secret to them herself, but can’t seem to bring herself to doing so. Proto then reveals it instead, helping Jocelyn like he said he would. Lewis notes that they thought she was in serious danger. Then, Lewis gives them the punishment they had coming, a slap to both of their faces. Jocelyn apologizes to Sara afterwards. Sara replies, saying that they would never treat her any different, since it was obviously bugging Jocelyn a lot. However, Sara also warns Lewis not to say anything, and the two go at each other’s throats yet again. Jocelyn then mentions Natalie’s glasses. Proto realizes they can visit Meryl to get them fixed now. Jocelyn says she wants to go before Natalie wakes up. Lewis remarks that something supposedly happens when Natalie is upset, hinting that he feels he deserves to know. Jocelyn asks Sara whether they should tell him, but Sara insists on keeping her promise of not telling anyone. After Proto give Jocelyn the nickname of Lyn, the two go off to see Meryl. Proto knocks on the door to Meryl’s room. Meryl opens up right away, asking what she can do for the two. The two walk into a room, one that looks like a mechanic’s dream. Jocelyn and Proto hand her the glasses. They’re broken in half, one of the lenses is broken, and one of the temples is missing. Luckily for the two, Meryl can fix the glasses, but it will take a few days to order the right parts. Jocelyn mentions how important the glasses are for Natalie, and Meryl relates it to her earring. She mentions it’s about her dad who died, which makes Jocelyn go silent. Meryl then mentions about a practice to Proto about something. Proto then almost lets something slip, but Meryl cuts him off before he says it. As the two exit, Proto asks what is wrong with Jocelyn. She doesn’t reveal the truth, saying instead that she’s very tired from today. Just as they are leaving, Meryl can be heard from inside the room. It is barely audible, and it seems like it will instead take about a week to get the glasses fixed. The two then leave to their respective rooms. As soon as Jocelyn enters the room, she passes out as she is greeted by Sara. Sara puts Jocelyn on her bed, and Natalie wakes up. She asks for the time, which is 5:30 PM. She also asks where her glasses are, which Sara doesn’t know herself. Sara asks Natalie if she has another pair, but she doesn’t. Natalie asks where the door is, but points at the sleeping Jocelyn, who, almost on cue, sneezes in her sleep. Sara leaves afterwards, going to ask where Natalie’s glasses are. The scene then transitions over to Proto entering his room where Lewis is there, fiddling with his watch. Lewis asks about Proto’s life growing up. Proto says that his dad expected him to be formal a lot, but he liked being with the maids. He says his mom was also never around at the time, so it usually was just him. When Proto returns the question, Lewis gives a very short answer, seeming to not want to say more than that. When Proto continues to ask, he decides to step out, but then gets a call on his communicrystal from Sara. She asks for Proto to come by their room sometime. Instead, Lewis gives Proto the communicrystal, and Proto gives Sara the answer she’s looking for. She hangs up. Lewis correctly assumes it was about the glasses, Proto noting Lewis’ sharpness. Sara storms back into the room. As she is about to deliver the news, it seems the noise she made storming back into the room made Jocelyn wake up and deliver the news to Natalie first, saying her glasses will be fixed within a week. Jocelyn and Sara attempt to ease Natalie’s worries. Sara then asks if she should get them dinner. Jocelyn is reluctant to ask for Sara to get her dinner as well at first, but she accepts. As Sara goes out, Jocelyn goes over to Natalie’s bed to comfort her. Natalie says she feels useless, but Jocelyn then helps her out. She says that she’s lucky to be alive, and that some people go through their entire lives blind. With this lesson, Natalie starts to cry and fall on Jocelyn’s shoulder. She wonders if anyone actually cares for her, to which Jocelyn’s reply is, that herself and Sara does. Jocelyn then asks Natalie about the glasses, but is interrupted by a precarious Sara coming into the door. She’s carrying three trays, one in each hand, and one on her head. When she tries to set foot into the room, she trips on the doorstep. The two in her hand land perfectly fine on the floor, but the one on her head spills all over her head. Natalie wonders what is going on, in which Jocelyn replies that she got spaghetti on herself. The trio begin to laugh at the situation, all making a few jokes and such. Afterwards, Sara helps Natalie eat, since she can’t eat properly, not being able to see. Natalie finishes her meal, and Sara asks Jocelyn if she can watch the two train tonight. Jocelyn replies, saying that she’s going to stay with Natalie until she feels better. She then calls Amelia, asking to cancel the training. However, Sara interrupts as soon as she’s about to hang-up, asking to train with her instead. She agrees to this, saying to meet up behind the school at 7. The plans are made, and the chapter ends with Sara heading out. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * DoubleDubbel – Proto, Sara, Meryl * Mistrala – Jocelyn * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis * The Phoenix – Amelia, Natalie Trivia